The tailor
by Yygdrasil
Summary: A man with needles and thread walks into Beacon, to make clothes of course.


Agate Velaster stood in his studio apartment in the heart of Vale's Art district. The room was primarily made with a grey concrete, it was, in his opinion, the best color for someone that had too much color in their lives. On the east wall was a massive floor to ceiling window that was line with plants. On the south wall was a door that lead to the hallway that separated his room from his actual studio. Next to the door was a kitchen that he had installed a few months back. A rich mahogany table and chairs sat just outside the kitchen and broke away from the grey of the space. His bed sat in the middle of the west wall. It was a minimalistic style, not too expensive, that is except for the location itself. (Hey there Buddy~)

He was standing in his underwear, he had just woken up and was a bit disheveled. Every morning he had a ritual of taking in the whole room. He yawned and walked towards the north wall, where a curtain sectioned off a small part of the room. He pulled back the curtain and stepped inside, there was a deep soaker tub with a shower head above it and a toilet next to that. He turned the handle and water flowed into the tub, pulling a pin the water stopped and started coming out of the shower head. Taking off his underwear he stepped inside the shower. The sound of running water and the smell of vanilla lavender shampoo filled the apartment.

He sat at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. A small holoscreen was in front of him displaying his schedule for the day, the only thing of real importance was a meeting he had with Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. _That's almost two hours from now, I've got time_ he thought. He finished his cereal and dropped the dishes in the sink. He took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his button up shirt. He walked out the door and across the small hallway, he opened the door and stepped inside the workshop, rolls of cloths lined the walls. In the center was a sewing station and a few chairs accompanied by a table. He pulled out a chair and sat in it. Pulling the sketch pad from the table, he flipped it open to a clean page. Winter Schnee was his most recent project so he began to sketch another outfit for her.

A knock came from the door to the studio. "It's open." He said, not bothering to look up. The door opened and Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin walked inside. 'Shit' he thought, he had lost track of the time.

"Sorry if it's a little messy, I must've lost myself in my work."

Ozpin chuckled slightly at Agate's revelation. "It's quite alright Agate, it was us that asked to meet you at an inconvenient time."

"So, what brings you both here today? I mean I always enjoy a visit from Miss Goodwitch but it is rather unusual."

"True, I try to avoid doing anything in this overcrowded district, but the objective today requires a more grounded perspective."

"And what would that objective be?" Agate was extraordinarily polite towards Miss Goodwitch, courtesy of his mother's teachings.

"To recruit you to my school." Responded Ozpin cooly.

"You know I can't disobey you because you're my guardian, so why bother asking?" Her said incredulously.

"Because despite his desire to have you at his school, he still cares about what you want." Sighed Glynda.

"The only thing I would want is my workshop."

"Then it's decided, you will be attending Beacon starting this year." Said Ozpin.

"Wait, that's it? You don't want to not have a team or to have special privileges?" Asked Glynda in disbelief.

"I doubt you would grant anything to extraordinary, but if possible I would be grateful if you could lift my curfew so that I could work for as long as I'd like."

"That can easily arranged." Said Ozpin, surprised as well by the lack of demands.

"Wait wait wait, you want to work all night if you so desired?"

"Yes."

"I cannot agree to that, it would inhibit your ability to participate in class, and be a detriment to your health."

"I promise you, this is not a new thing for me Miss Goodwitch, there are many a nights where I sit in this studio, sleeplessly working on my latest project. "

"That doesn't make it healthy." Said Glynda.

"Regardless I will grant something as insignificant as a curfew." Said Ozpin finalizing the deal.

"I don't agree with that, but it seems like I can't change it now." Glynda sighed, defeated.

The two of them left, closing the door softly behind them. He looked at the ceiling, wondering what the hell he just got himself into. He shifted his gaze toward the outfit on his sketch pad, the thick coat that he had drawn was nothing like what he had wanted. It was casual wear rather than the combat clothes he had wanted to design. He was in a rut. Nothing came to him when he thought of combat clothes. He slammed his hand into the table, and unfurled his fist so that his palm was on the table."GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted. Lifting his hand the imprint he had left in the half an inch thick steel table was visible. He needed to find a new source of inspiration and fast , otherwise he wasn't sure he'd be sane when initiation day rolled around. It was only a week away.

He stood in the middle of the retail district of Vale, this place normally provided a lot of inspiration. But today there was nothing interesting to him. Winter really was the last inspiration source for him. She had been one of the first people to grasp how he worked, she hadn't asked him to make her anything like the other rich and famous people who adored his work. She merely asked him to brunch with her and let the conversation determine whether or not she was worthy. And she was indeed, her form was like something from a masterful sculpture and her personality and personal taste in accessories had made her a perfect subject for his work. After she found that out she had let him take every measurement he needed, which quite frankly was all of them.

She was proud to say that she had received one of his works. Initially he had made sample products that Ozpin would show to his friends, and most times they asked where he had gotten them and he would introduce them to Agate, who would ten make a custom version. That lasted till he had made an impressive name for himself. Then he chose who to work on.

 **A/N: I've had the idea for this for the longest time and I am tying it in with my augments and potentially the animus stories. Augments should be done soon, it took a while to figure out where to go with it. I'm in happy to announce that My augments finally passed a thousand views the other day. YAY!**

 **Follow Favorite, and I love reviews, but most importantly stay beautiful!**


End file.
